dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Melgar
Melgar, also known as the Earl, is a powerful magician, creator of Viola Duplessis. He is present in ''The Magician's Daughter'' story. __TOC__ Background Melgar's castle.png|Melgar's castle. Melville's laboratory.png|Melgar's laboratory. Viola's birth.png|Viola Duplessis, a homunculus created by Melgar. Melgar is a powerful magician who applies forbidden knowledge, a scholar who seeks to be unleashed from the chains of death. He got his earldom from a foreign king, many years ago. Using alchemy, Melgar artificially created Viola Duplessis in his dilapidated, old castle. His laboratory, barely illuminated by lamps, smells chemicals and shows to be filled with glass tubes. Viola is a beautiful homunculus who was supposed to attract men and gather social data for his experiment. The Earl’s plan was dissect her body to study the boundaries between living beings and objects. They refer to each other as father and daughter. He probably filled her mind with wisdom about different academic fields and even knowledge related to The Mystic Archives of Dantalian and Phantom Books, explaining why she knew which titles to request from her suitors to oppose her creator, although she had no memories from three years before the events of The Magician's Daughter.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 3. Personality The Earl is a dangerous man, killing everyone who gets in his way using magical powers. Although Viola developed self-consciousness and emotions, he only sees his daughter as material for an experiment. He’s arrogant and selfish, but also very intelligent, showing knowledge about magic, alchemy and even about the Black Biblioprincess and the Labyrinth Library. Powers Melgar showed many skills throughout The Magician’s Daughter story. He purposely chooses to appear in a full moon night, when magic is stronger. The old man can float in the air, ignoring gravity, and withstand gunshots, as if his body could absorb bullets. He’s seen easily burning the fake Phantom Book held by Armand. Pointing his staff and muttering something, he instantly kills a man, replacing his blood with liquid mercury. The body of the victim swells and ruptures in a spray of silver fluid. In the anime, the magician swings his staff to use this gruesome power and kill nearly everyone who was trying to protect Viola.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 5. Holding the staff above his head, he can charge a devastating attack, a huge fireball with amazing destructive power. The Earl also transforms rubbles into sharply quartz crystals, which he uses as projectiles. The transformed objects return to its original form when the magical power is lost. Finally, he’s able to create a light-emitting rift in space. Melgar can retreat while casually stepping into it. Melville's power.png|Melgar floating and absorbing bullets. Melgar's powers.png|Melgar replacing his victim's blood with liquid mercury. Melgar's fireball (2).png|Melgar charging a fireball. Melgar's fireball (1).png|The destructive power of Melgar's fireball. Melgar's crystals.png|Melgar using crystals as projectiles. Melgar's rift (1).png|Melgar disappearing into a space rift. Winged women One of Melgar’s powers is summoning winged creatures. With a bizarre gesture, he apparently brakes the space to create an opening from where they are born. The four women, beautiful as Viola, are small and slim, wearing gorgeous dresses. Their backs are exposed, revealing sharply wings that resemble knives, giving a metallic sheen. Combined with their incredible speed, it’s a formidable slicing weapon. Each one has a different pair of wings. There are silver, fancy wings and crystal clear ones. The other, bird wings wrapped in white feathers. Then, rainbow-colored wings of a fairy. They make a sound like the flapping of wings from a bird of prey. The winged women also have claws, which can be used to torn their victims apart or lift them. They are invulnerable against common bullets. The monsters are able to talk, showing the same arrogance of their creator. In the series, the Earl summoned them to send a message and attack. They were wounded by Viola and ultimately enveloped in flames thanks to the powers of The Aggregate of Burning Golden Beads. Melgar's winged creatures (1).png|The winged creature attacks Viola's admirers. Melville's monster (1).png|Melgar's winged women. In the anime, he summons five winged women with the same fairy-like wings. They are all silver, probably made of mercury. Bullets don't affect them. One of them wounds Hugh's left shoulder with her claws. Appearance He’s a large old man who wears outdated clothes. The Earl holds a staff, which is used to perform his magics, and uses a monocle on his right eye, with a string attached to his ear. The thin staff is topped by a macabre, small skull. He dresses himself as an archetypal vampire, with a black cloak which has a stand-up collar. Melgar sports light ascot tie and gloves. He has pointed ears and canine teeth. Although he originally shows a spiky beard, he’s shaved in the adaptation. In this version, he has a mustache instead. Additionally, his gloves are red and his tie is purple, in a hue similar to his eyes. Under the cloak fastened around the chest and adorned with two red rocks, he wears a three-piece suit. In the anime, his staff is white, topped by a golden prism and a blue sphere. Plot Inside the laboratory of his old castle, Melgar awakes Viola. He affirms the beauty of his daughter will be perfect to perform an experiment. While meeting with Armand, Hugh and Dalian, Viola mentions how she feels threatened by the Earl, although she has no memories of him. The courtesan only knows that five specific Phantom Books are necessary to oppose him, explaining why she requested the items to her suitors. Hugh kicks Armand to remove him from the path of a dangerous winged woman. Her sharply silver wings almost cut Armand’s head off. She warns Viola that the Earl will come for her on the next full moon night. The creature goes away, flying up to the dark sky. Hugh never pulled the trigger, feeling the bullets wouldn’t affect the monster. After hearing the rumors about the Earl, men occupied Viola’s mansion to protect her. They notice a floating silhouette. The old man criticizes Viola’s admirers. One of them shoots him, but all the bullets are sucked into his chest. Swinging his staff, the mysterious man kills his attacker. The body of the victim swells and releases liquid mercury instead of blood. Ignoring the panic spread throughout the hall, he approaches the courtesan while floating in the air. He asks her to not resist. After examining the old man’s victim, Hugh questions Dalian about his powers. She affirms he’s not a Phantom Book user. Moreover, there was a reason he chose to appear during a night of full moon. He wants to investigate Viola’s body. Some guards try to protect her. The Earl summons four winged women to attack them. The creatures show overwhelming power, discouraging those who manage to survive. Dalian explains he’s a real magician. His powers were even greater because of the full moon. Honored to be in the Black Biblioprincess’ presence, he introduces himself as Melgar. Armand stands in front of Viola, defying the old man. The latter easily burns the Phantom Book on Armand’s hands, revealed to be a fake. The other suitors also try to protect the woman. When Melgar orders his four fiends to attack them, Viola shows incredible speed and strength. The magical creatures roll on the floor, defeated. However, they manage to wound Viola. Her left arm is dripping liquid mercury. Laughing, the magician exposes her as a homunculus, a material to perform a social experiment that should be dissected for a study. The men keep protecting her, even after learning that she’s an artificial being. The Earl charges a fireball to kill them. The attack is released right after Hugh opened the Labyrinth Library. Although the hall of Viola’s mansion is destroyed, there was no casualties. The Phantom Books have chosen Viola’s admirers. Armand had used the real Book of the Salamander's Seal to save everyone. Melgar sends the four winged women for his next attack, but they are enveloped in flames when The Aggregate of Burning Golden Beads is read by Sir Balboa. At last, the magician attacks with crystals as projectiles, surrounding his opponents. However, invisible walls from The Sage's Plate are raised as a shield. The fallen are recovered thanks to the Divine Encyclopedia of the Yin Kings and The Nāgārjuna’s Manuscript. Admitting defeat, the Earl disappears into a rift in space, allowing Viola to live freely for now. He affirms he would meet again with the Black Biblioprincess and her key-keeper. Trivia * Tesshō Genda and Yumi Kakazu, Viola's voice actor, have worked on the game [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ray_Gigant Ray Gigant] and on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy Final Fantasy], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gundam Gundam] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts Kingdom Hearts] franchises.Yumi Kakazu. (2016, November 21). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 02:13, March 22, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yumi_Kakazu&oldid=750691546Tesshō Genda. (2017, March 7). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 02:14, March 22, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tessh%C5%8D_Genda&oldid=769057332 * His appearance is based on the title character of Irish author Bram Stoker's 1897 gothic horror novel Dracula and on his portrayal by Hungarian-American actor Bela Lugosi in the 1931 adaptation of the same name. * His gloves disappear in the end of Episode 5. * The voice of the winged woman is not credited during the ending of the episode. References Category:Male Characters